The present invention relates to a fence system wherein a horizontal fence rail is attached to a vertical fence post via a horizontal rail support.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fence system and a method of assembling a fence system, and, more particularly, to such a fence system that includes horizontal rail supports inserted into a fence post for supporting horizontal rails. The fence post is configured so it can be used for either straight run fence sections or corners.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fence systems are known in the industry. Known fence systems are difficult to assemble, except by skilled workers, or else are aesthetically unpleasing. In many systems, a horizontal rail must be attached to a fence post by a user in a process which requires the user to take measurements to attach brackets, resulting in a fence system with exposed and unsightly brackets. Another system, wherein inserts rather than exposed brackets are utilized as a means of connection, the connection is proportioned so as to allow expansion and contraction of the rail, resulting in instability.